Weg
by Eleanor Larathiel
Summary: Adeline ziet het niet meer zitten. Waarom moeten ze de hele tijd ook ruzie maken? Ze is het zat en rent weg.
1. hoofdstuk 1

Ok, dit is een verhaal dat ik al lang had. Vertel me wat je er van vindt. Alles welkom. En ook als je een paar hele rare fouten ziet. (Ik woon namelijk niet meer in Nederland, en mijn Nederlands wordt snel slechter.) Please Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: De wonderlijke wereld van Harry Potter en zijn gore fans behoren niet aan mij.

En hartstikke bedankt aan mijn beta-leester Mrs N Snape!!!

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**  
  
Hoe lang ik gelopen heb weet ik ook niet, maar het begint al langzaam te schemeren. Er staan donkere wolken in de lucht en het ziet er niet goed uit. Het stond niet in de ochtendkrant dat het ging regenen, anders was ik wel thuis gebleven.  
  
Ik moest gewoon weg. Weg van thuis, weg van mijn ouders. Ze zullen zich wel zorgen over me maken, maar dat kan me geen bal schelen! Eigen schuld, dikke bult! Waarom moesten ze steeds ruzie maken? De hele tijd nog ook! OK niet de hele tijd, maar van vroeg nog al veel. Het ergste was dat ze me nooit vertelden waar over ze ruzie maakten.  
  
De ruzies begonnen allemaal toen ik ongeveer tien jaar oud was. Eerst ging het steeds over welke middelbare school ik naar toe moest gaan. Steeds weer over welke school, mijn moeder wouw dat ik naar een of ander Zweinstein ging, en mijn vader naar Ingeweg school voor meisjes omdat het zo dicht bij was. Het volgende jaar was het weer over iets anders. Telkens als ik de kamer in kwam stopten ze meteen en gaven elkaar gemene blikken. Pas toen ik de kamer weer uit was ging de ruzie weer volle gang verder.  
  
Vandaag was het weer over die stomme brief. De laatste jaren was het steeds over één of andere brief. Telkens vroeg mijn moeder weer of mijn vader de 'brief' had gezien en dan zegt hij steeds dat hij hem nooit heeft gezien, maar dat gelooft mijn moeder nooit en dan gaan ze bekvechten. Steeds als ik mijn moeder vraag waarover ze vechten zegt ze "Oh niks hoor Schat!" of als ik langer door zeur zegt ze "Je komt er wel achter als je ouder bent lieverd!" Als ik ouder ben! Ben ik nu oud genoeg of niet? Of is zeventien nog te klein?  
  
Toen ik mijn vader probeerde te vragen kreeg ik een rode afteken van een hand op mijn wang en misschien ook een blauwe oog als ik langer was gebleven. Ik snap het echt niet! Waarom wonen ze samen als ze de hele tijd ruzie maken? Ik ken heel veel mensen met ouders die niet meer bij elkaar wonen omdat ze zoveel ruzie maken, waarom kunnen mijn ouders dat gewoon niet doen? Want dan kan ik tenminste denken zonder hun geschreeuw in de achtergrond.  
  
Wat ik ook niet snap is waarom ik nooit buitens huis mag gaan. De enige plek waar ik naar toe mag gaan is school. En ik mag nooit bij vrienden logeren of op bezoek gaan. Ik mag haast niet telefoneren! Ik vind het ook nogal raar dat we zo ver van andere mensen wonen. We wonen helemaal in een weiland in een groot chique huis met een paar bedienden. Als ik winkelen ga, ga ik altijd met mijn moeder of vader of allebei. Het is alsof ze bang zijn dat iemand mij kwaad wil doen als ik alleen ben.  
  
Shit! Het gaat regenen! Niet wat miezerig motregen, nee het giet! Ik haat regen, vooral als ik geen paraplu of regen jas bij me heb. Ik kijk rond, het is nu pik donker. Net goed! Het regent, het is nacht en ik sta in een weiland met niks om me heen. Geen mens te zien, geen auto, geen huis, niks.  
  
Droevig loop ik door, mijn broek kleeft aan mijn benen en mijn krullig zwart haar ligt nu plat geplakt tegen mijn gezicht. Echt vies! Zuchtend laat ik me onder een boom neer. Mijn kleren zijn klets nat en ik begin het echt koud te krijgen. Verdrietig staar ik de duisternis in. Er is echt niets te zien. Ik draai me om en kijk naar mijn rechterkant. Hé? Wat zie ik daar? Is dat een vlekje licht? Van blijdschap sta ik op en ren er heen. Hopelijk is het een huis. Na een poosje sta ik weer stil, het is nog al wel ver weg hoor! Ik loop een stuk verder en een soort van huis komt te voorschijn uit het donker. Het is kleiner dan ik dacht, daarom dacht ik dat hij zo ver weg was. Want normaal zijn de huizen hartstikke groot. Snel ren ik verder en klop zo hard mogelijk aan de deur.  
  
Een dikke vrouw met knal rood haar doet de deur open. "Wat kan ik voor je doen meiske?" vraagt ze. Heel even kijkt ze me raar aan, "Sorry kind!" zegt ze gauw als ik haar vragend aan kijk, "Ik dacht dat je een beetje bekend keek! Kom maar binnen!" Ze heeft nog al rare kleren aan, een soort van lange jurk met grote brede mouwen. Zoiets voor kleding heb ik nog nooit gezien.  
  
Aarzelend stap ik over de drempel de kamer in en staar om me heen. Wat voor kamer is dit nou? Het is nog al klein en rommelig, maar het ziet er wel erg gezellig uit. In een hoek staat een grote openhaard, waar een groep jongens met knal rode haren zitten. Ze staren allemaal mijn kant op, ik denk niet dat het vaak is dat een klets nat meisje zo maar aan de deur klopt. Op de grond ligt een oude kleed en aan de muur staan er allemaal kasten die overvloeien met spullen. Rare spullen, waarvan ik van de meeste niet eens weet wat ze zijn.  
  
"Kind?" vraagt de vrouw met een vriendelijke stem, "Wat doe je hier buiten zo laat? En in de regen ook!" 'Kind? Ik ben geen kind! Ik ben al zeventien! Wat is het met al deze volwassen?' Maar dat zeg ik toch niet, ten eerste is dat helemaal niet beleefd en ten tweede heeft ze me haar huis binnen gelaten en ik ben een vreemde. Dus zeg ik maar gewoon, "Oh sorry, ik was aan het wandelen en toen begon het te gieten dus rende ik naar het eerste huis dat ik zag."  
  
"Moeder!" zei een van de jongens met een bril op die bij de openhaard zit, "Je weet toch dat we geen dreuzels binnen mogen laten!" 'Dreuzel! Ik ben echt geen dreuzel! Ik weet niet eens wat het betekent, maar het klink nog al dom. En ik ben niet dom!!! '  
  
"Percy! Houw je klep!" zegt een oudere jongen.  
  
"Ach! Maar het is zo koud buiten en het regent, arm meisje is helemaal nat! Hoe kan ik haar daar buiten laten staan?" zegt de vrouw.  
  
"Maar moeder!" zegt de jongen die Percy heet, "Je weet wel dat het tegen de wet is! Je kunt vader ontslaan bezorgen!" Zijn moeder negeert hem en praat verder.  
  
"Waar kom je vandaan schat?" vraagt ze.  
  
"Van het huis dat ongeveer tien kilometer verderop staat." Antwoord ik, "Het heet de 'Veilighemel'" Weer kijkt de vrouw als of ze het kent.  
  
"En hoe heet je dan?" vraagt ze nieuwsgierig.  
  
"Adeline Demoza." Zeg ik.  
  
"Demoza..." zegt ze langzaam, "Waar ken ik naam nou van?"  
  
"Zullen we haar ouders vertellen dat ze hier is mam?" vraagt een van de jongens met een lange paardenstaart.  
  
"Doe dat maar alstublieft niet!" zeg ik gauw, dat is het laatste wat ik wil doen. Als je weg rent moet je de mensen waarvan je wegrent niet vertellen waar je bent. Duh!  
  
"Waarom niet Adeline?" vraagt de vrouw me, "Ze zullen wel heel ongerust over je zijn hoor!"  
  
Twijfelend kijk ik rond om een smoes te verzinnen. "Kom maar even zitten." En ze wijst naar de bank die voor het vuur staat. "Misschien kun je het ons uitleggen."  
  
Zwijgend plof ik neer of de bank, het vuur in de openhaard is zo lekker warm! Snel voel ik al op me gemak. Deze mensen willen me alleen maar helpen, het kan geen kwaad doen om hen de waarheid te vertellen of toch?  
  
"Ik ben weg gerent..." zeg ik langzaam. "Omdat mijn ouders de hele tijd ruzie hebben en ik was het zat dus ben ik van ochtend weggerend." Ik zucht diep en voel de tranen in mijn ogen prikkelen. 'Waarom moet ik nu weer huilen? Ik ben echt een huilebalk! En met vreemde mensen erbij ook!' Snel verstop in mijn hoofd in mijn handen en probeer de tranen weg te vegen. Maar het lukt niet want de tranen blijven maar steeds komen. Ik ben echt niet goed om te zien als ik huil. Mijn ogen worden rood en dik en mijn gezicht wordt rood en wit tegelijk. Het ziet er echt niet goed uit.  
  
"Stil maar kind!" zei de vrouw weer, "Als jij dat niet wilt vertel ik het hen niet hoor!" Eén van de jongens komt naast me zitten en streelt mijn arm zachtjes. Normaal had ik hem weg geschopt en "Engerd!" geroepen, maar deze keer was het anders. Ik voelde dat hij het echt meende, niet omdat ik knap was of zo. "Hey, gaat ie een beetje?" vraagt hij zacht. Ik hapte diep naar lucht en begon nog eens te huilen, alles werd draaierig en ik kon haast zien.  
  
"Charlie, misschien kun je haar de badkamer wijzen?" zei zijn moeder, "Ik denk dat een warme douche haar goed zal doen. Haal maar een paar kleren uit mijn kast, ik heb een witte robe die haar misschien zal passen."  
  
Ik probeerde op te staan maar het lukte niet. Ik voelde me zo zwak en duizelig dat ik naar achteren viel. Gelukkig was die jongen 'Charlie' er, hij ving me op en hield mijn ellebogen stevig vast. Ik kon haast niet lopen, zwakjes herinnerde ik nog dat ik alleen een stuk brood met ham op had en dat was voor ontbijt. Charlie hielp me de trap op en ik leunde met mijn rug tegen hem aan. Ik kon bijna niet zien waar ik heen ging, alles was wazig en draaierig.

* * *

A/N: Ok Review!!! Of ik stuur Charlie op je af! (Grapje) Pax! 


	2. hoofdstuk 2

Nogmaals bedankt aan mijn beta-leester Mrs. N. Snape! Review AUB!

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Na een eeuw lang waren we boven, buiten de badkamer. "Ga hier maar even zitten." Zei hij en zette me neer op een stoel, "Ik ga een handdoek en droge kleren voor je halen." Ik knikte wazig en deed mijn ogen dicht. Hoe kon ik opeens zo ziek voelen? Snel kwam hij terug en hielp me om op te staan. Hij deed de badkamer deur open en vroeg me of ik hulp nodig had. Ik schudde mijn hooft, tja ik was wel half bewusteloos maar ik kon mezelf nog wel wassen hoor! "Als je iets nodig hebt moet je maar roepen hoor!" zei hij en sloot de deur. Ja zeker als ik hier in mijn nakie sta! Mooi niet! Ik zal liever flauw vallen.  
  
Na de warme douche voelde ik me veel beter. Ik kon weer prima zien en ik was niet meer duizelig, maar wel hongerig. Ik droogde mijn haar af met de handdoek die Charlie mij gegeven had en ze zaten weer in grote krullen langs me schouders. Het was nog nat, maar niet klets nat en het zag er wel goed uit. Ik draaide me om en zocht naar de kleren die Charlie mij ook gegeven had. Oh daar! Ik deed de rare witte jurk aan. Het had weer van die rare brede mouwen, maar voor de rest was hij wel OK. Ik keek in de spiegel en vond dat ik er wel knap uit zag. Wit paste me altijd, het stond gewoon goed met mijn pik zwarte haar en blauwe ogen. De jurk ging helemaal tot aan the vloer en zat netjes op mijn lijf. Niet te strak, niet te breed. En mijn wangen ware ook een beetje roze van de hitte in de badkamer. Perfect! Ik weet dat ik teveel aandacht besteed aan hoe ik er uit zie, maar het is niet mijn schuld dat ik haast niks hebt te doen thuis.  
  
Tot mijn verbazing stond Charlie er nog op me te wachten buiten de badkamer. "Je hoefde niet te wachten hoor!" zei ik.  
  
"Ik zei toch dat je om hulp mocht roepen als je het nodig had! Of niet?" zei hij.  
  
"Van jouw hulp? Als ik onder de douche sta?" vroeg ik grijnzend.  
  
"Ik kon me moeder wel roepen hoor!" zei hij een beetje beledigt.  
  
"Maak niet uit hoor..." zei ik snel, ik wouw mijn gastheer echt niet beledigen.  
  
"Dus ben je klaar om naar beneden te gaan?" vroeg hij, "Voel je al goed genoeg om de trappen af te lopen?" Ik knikte, 'tuurlijk, ik voelde me wel een beetje slap maar ik nog wel een trap af lopen.  
  
"Voorzichtig!" riep Charlie en greep mijn arm toen ik bijna over mijn jurk struikelde. Deze trappen zijn ook zo smal! Thuis hebben we hartstikke brede trappen, bedekt met tapijt. Daar struikel ik nooit over. "Hier geef mij maar je hand, ik help je wel!" zei hij. Wat aardig, ik heb nog nooit een andere jongen ontmoet die zo aardig tegen me was. De jongens op school scholden me altijd uit omdat ik in het weiland woonde en omdat ik nooit buiten het huis mocht. Aarzelend pakte ik zijn hand arm, het voelde stevig en sterk. Langzaam liepen wij de trappen af. Een paar keer struikelde ik weer bijna, maar hij hield me tegen en ik voelde me veilig.  
  
"Die jurk past je wel goed!" zei hij opeens.  
  
"W-wat?" stamelde ik. Ik was aan het opletten dat ik niet weer over de jurk struikelde.  
  
"Ik zei dat die jurk je wel goed past, ik dacht dat hij te klein zal zijn!" zei hij weer.  
  
"Te klein?" vroeg ik een beetje boos. Zo groot ben ik nou ook weer niet.  
  
"Ja, want die jurk was van mijn moeder toen ze nog op school zat." Antwoordde hij.  
  
"OK! Ik snap het!" zei ik. He, wat rook ik nou? Hmmm eten! Mijn maag knort al! "Je moeder kan vast goed koken!"  
  
"Ja wel!" zei Charlie, "Ze is de beste kok die ik ken!"  
  
We stapten de laatste trappen af en ik liet zijn hand gauw gaan. Hij keek er een beetje beledigt uit, maar dat kon me niet schelen. Ik ken hem haast!  
  
"Kijk iedereen! Ik heb iemand gevonden die mijn mooie jurk weer past!" zei de vrouw weer vrolijk. De vrouw? Waarom noemde ik haar dat steeds? Ik schaam me zo dat ik haar naam nog niet weet. "Um... mevrouw?" zeg ik verlegen, "Mag ik uw naam weten?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" zegt ze gauw en legt de pan die vast hield neer en schudde mijn hand. "Ik heb je nog niet verteld wie we zijn! Mijn naam is Molly Weezel! Als je al weet is dat Charlie! En Ron." En ze wijst naar de jongste van de boel. "Dat daar is Percy!" de jongen met de bril en die me een" dreuzel" noemde, "Fred en George!" en ze wijst naar twee jongens die er precies hetzelfde uit zien, "De tweeling natuurlijk en dat daar is Bil!" de jongen met de paardenstaart. "En hier komt Ginny!" ik kijk achter me en zie een rood harige meisje de trap af lopen. "Hallo!" zegt ze en loopt naar haar moeder toe. "Mam wie is dat?"  
  
"Ze stond voor de deur in de regen dus liet ik haar binnen, Ginny." zei Molly.  
  
"Ah! Daar komt je vader al jongens!" riep ze en omhelsde de kale man die binnen kwam. "Arthuur, dit is Adeline Demoza! Adeline dit is mijn man Arthuur Weezel!"  
  
"Adeline Demoza..." zei hij langzaam, "Waar ken ik die naam van?"  
  
"Ja zo voelde me ik ook toen ik haar net zag." Zei zijn vrouw met een rare blik. "Kom! Ga gauw maar eten, voordat het eten koud wordt!"  
  
Het eten was echt lekker! Ik propte mijn mond maar vol. Ik had zo reuze honger. Het was niet erg beleeft maar Ginny en alle jongens deden het ook. Thuis zal mijn moeder boos geworden zijn, maar zo te zien maakte het Mevrouw Weezel het niet uit.  
  
"Demoza... Adeline Demoza... Ah ik weet waar ik jouw naam heb gehoord!" zei Meneer Weezel na het eten, "Ongeveer zeven jaar geleden zei Albus dat er een meisje was, die Adeline Eliza Demoza heette, die niet haar applicatie brief terug gaf. Hij vroeg me om haar op te zoeken en te kijken of haar ouders haar niet mishandelde. Je zag er prima uit Adeline, dus dacht ik dat je gewoon niet naar Zweinstein wilde gaan."


End file.
